Ultimate Spider-man: ULTIMATE TEST
by TruShadowKing
Summary: Following the Defeat of Kraven an event happens that will change the course of Spiderman's life. AU of US Season 2
1. Confessions

"Now who's dumb enough to take the bait" a slender woman dressed in an all white costume with grey stripes like claw on her body spoke to a man kneeling down before her tired from changing back from beast to man

"So much power how do you..." the Hunter known as Kraven weakly asked

"...Control it my father taught me as his father taught him...they also taught me how to cut loose" she orders the white tigers standing beside her to attack but another figure jumped down in between the tigers and their prey

"I dont remember the part of the plan were you get all creepy and intense again" the red and blue clad teenager known as Spider-man spoke to his friend

the man their enemy looked directly in the young woman's yellow eyes "You are so much more than your father...and you could be greater still if you would let go" he taunted even in his defeat

"Dude Im not excatly a fan but do your self a favor and zip it..." Spidey turns around and webs Kravens mouth and upper body "What are we doing here Tiger"

The young woman now known as White Tiger growls "Im going to finish it...finish him" extending her claws "he took my father away from me forever...you dont know how that feels" he voice is deep and filled with hurt but he could sense she was on the verge of tears

"I do actually..." Spider-man's eyes sank as he explained about the night his Uncle Ben died, the choice he made and has had to live with since "...that amulet doesn't define who you are and neither does the moustache king over her you chose now...you can be like Kraven or your father...a hunter or a hero"

White Tiger sighed as retracted her claws "I guess you know me better than I thought lets call Fury to pick up the trash" she finished as the tigers go away and her and Spider-man turn to go home

Kraven used a hidden knife and cut him self free from the web and yank it off his mouth "Dont turn your back on me I am the hunter I am Kraven" his accent flaring

"You want this?" Spidey asked his teammate

and she replied "We both earned it" she turned around and kicked him hard in the face jumping back allowing Spider-man the deliver the final blow a clean right hook then he quickly webs up his whole body hanging him upside down while Tiger makes the call "SHIELD hope you're ready for some clean up Spider-man made a real mess"

"Funny considering I rocked this one" Spider gloated punching the air

She smiled beneath her mask "Oh yea where are the boys"

Spider-man stopped in his tracks

**Later that Night **

White Tiger was perched atop a building looking down at the city. Spider-man swung on his web and landed next to her.

"Thats the well groomed White Tiger we know and love...in a best friend sort of way" Spider-man quickly finished thankful his mask is hiding the small blush on his face as not to let his secret slip

"Hehe yea..." Tiger replied a bit let down at the last bit he added but then an idea popped in her head "I just wanted to thank you..." she slowly started walking forward "...for your confindance in me..." she lifted up her mask to just above her lips as she continued walking pushing the confused spider into a a wall "...and for sharing about your Uncle..." she slowly crept her claws up to his mask and lifted it up to look just like hers "...and...and..." she finally pressed her lips against his.

Spider-man...no Peter Parker was shocked at her sudden lip lock. Yes he liked White Tiger aka Ava Ayala, she was beautiful, smart, talented, an amazing fighter and close friend. Never in a million years would he imagine that he would be doing this...actually kissing her, he instictivly wrapped his arms around her slender waist as they continued to kiss.

"_**Ahhh young love seems like such a shame to end it...well not that much**_" a deep voice said as the person looked through a scope aimed at the kissing heroes several building away.

Ava wrapped her arms around Spider-mans neck pressing their bodies together. The need for air became to great and a kiss that seemed like forever ended after 5 mins. The released each others lips but remained held together gazing into each others eyes...through their masks.

"That...was...that was...amazing but...why" Peter asked dazed pulling his mask back down

Ava blushed pulling her mask down as well "It was my thank you for sticking by my side even when I wasnt really my self"

"Well...um your father would be proud of what you've be come" Spider-man struggled to get out his blush almost burning holes in his mask

Ava smiled "Your Uncle Ben would be too I may not say it often but I think you're..."

"TIGER WATCH OUT" Spider-man yelled throwing her out of the way as something hit him in the side of his body.

Tiger landed on her feet and turned to look at Spidey he was holding his left rib cage and something was leaking out as he fell to the ground.

_'Blood...noo!' _she thought as she quickly rushed to his side "Spidey, Spider-man are you ok" she franticly asked as put pressure on the wound her white gloves becoming stained with blood

"Well Ive hng sort of...been shot...but at least...it didnt...get to you..."

"White Tiger to Fury Spider-man's been shot I repeat Spidey is down please send medical support right away" Ava called into her commuicator, she heard a noise as she turned and saw Nova flying towards the area the shot came from...3 buildings over.

"Medic team on its way now Tiger stay with him!" Fury

Tiger heard him coughing "Spiderman stay with me...please!" she pleaded lifting up her mask all the way and doing the same to his tears beginning to fall from her eyes

_'Well seeing as Im about to die anyways...' _Weakly he reached up and wiped her eyes of their wetness his hand falling fast but being caught by hers they clamped together "Shh hey...hng...where's the...beautiful smiling...hng...Tiger I know...and...Love..." his hand falling from hers limp

Ava's eyes widened she froze as her heart beat faster and faster "Peter...Peter wake up please dont leave me" she screamed "...you cant go with out ever knowing..." she cried squeezing the limp hand in hers "...that..."

**_"I love you too"_**

* * *

Well that escalated quickly lol Will Parker survive, Will He ever know White Tigers Feeling for him...will I use this FanFic inflict pain and comedy on Nova...found out next time on...

**SPIDERMAN: "WAIT WAIT WAIT HOW CAN YOU JUST SHOOT ME AND END THE STORY LIKE THIS" **

Ummm Im the writer...I DO WHAT I WANT besides ppl love cliffhangers and being left wanting something more.

**SPIDERMAN: "WHAT EVER YOU SAY LOKI JR. JUST DONT MAKE ME A GHOST OR ELSE ITS YOU IM HAUNTING FIRST...AND I KNOW ABOUT YOUR FEAR OF..."**

You wouldnt dare you four legged version of an eight legged freak...any way I'll deal with Spiderboy over here later hope you guys enjoy and come back for more bye -SHADOWKING


	2. Recovery

Short Chapter you'll see why at the bottom now for Shout outs

**SPIDERMAN: GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT **

**KYUUBI-TITAN: YEA I KNOW RIGHT BUT I THINK YOU ALL WILL LIKE THE WAY THIS STORY WILL GO**

**THE BOOK OF ELI: ...DIDNT KNOW A BOOK COULD READ A FANFICTION STORY HAHAHAHA BUT THANK YOU AND HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO ENJOY**

**RANDOM PERSON: RIGHT NOW**

* * *

_'Wake Up son'_

_'Wake Up son'_

_'Wake Up son'_

Peter Parker aka The Ultimate (In Training) Spiderman slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry for a second, then he noticed everything was white as he sat up slowly.

_'Why is everything white...where am I...Oh...Im still wearing my mask' _Peter reached up to his face and pulled off his mask. He looked around as everything was still white.

"Ok this is just weird...very weird" the teenager called out to no one in general

"Well it couldn't be any weirder then what you see on a daily basis my boy"

Peter froze at hearing a voice he'd never thought he'd hear again. Quickly turning his head giving himself whiplash he was looking at one Ben Parker.

"Un...Uncle Ben..." the boy stumbled to get out in a clear state of shock

the older man smiled "Yep kiddo its me I..." Ben was cut off by a blur of red and blue as Peter latched on to him in a death grip of a hug

"I thought Id never see you again Uncle Ben..."

Ben chuckled and patted the boy's back "You weren't suppose to see me son not until your time, and let me tell you it is not your time my boy!"

"What are you talking about Uncle Ben" Peter asked as he released the hug and wiped his eyes of the running tears

"Pete I've watched you everyday of your life since starting your superhero journey and I couldn't be more proud of all you've done for your family, your friends, your city and the world but you still have much to carry out."

New tears began to fall from Peter face and Ben smiled and simply patted his head.

"Fighting and protecting the people closest to you in my name and the way you selflessly took that bullet for that young woman proves to me that you are just as selfless and loving just like your father you do him and me proud by putting on this everyday" Ben said pointing to the mask Peter held

Peter was all smiles "Thank y...you U...uncle Ben I...i'll continue to make you proud" he finishes wiping the last of his tears

Ben nodded his head with a smile "I know you will Pete I have no doubts whatsoever...I do have a couple of things Id like to tell you though"

"Shoot Uncle Ben"

"1 Have you ever thought of adding even the slightest armor to your costume"

"Well at first Id always rely on my speed and agility but there is a certain armor I can add to my suit"

"Alright good...now about this girl?" Uncle smirked as Peter's face turned bright red

"W...wha...what about her"

"Well do you love her?" Ben said placing a hand on his nephews shoulder

Peter smiled "I do she's just...everything about her is amazing"

Ben just gave a hearty chuckle "Well then my boy I have no doubt you'll be happy, take care of her and your friends" he smiled fondly "...continue to look after your Aunt May Peter, whether you chose to tell her your secret is totally up to you and the most important thing of all is to remember..."

The teenager smiled softly more tear falling down his face "...with Great Power comes Great Responsibility I will never forget...I miss you Uncle Ben" he said hugging the man once more

Ben smiled and patted his nephews back "And I miss you, but you have more work to do I'll always be watching now..."

_'Wake Up'_

'_Wake Up'_

'_Wake Up'_

The white space around him went black and Uncle Ben waved goodbye as he disappeared. _'I love you Peter...'_

**Location: New Jersey S.H.I.E.L.D Base **

He felt his eyes fluttered open and in an instant shut them again due to the blinding lights above him. He slowly opened his eyes again allowing them to adjust to the lights, he looked around to take in his environment. The greyish-black walls around him, the sound of machinery, and the very uncomfortable bed his felt his body laying in he could tell he was in the SHIELD Infirmary.

Peter slowly sat up as he tried to adjust himself he felt something halt his accent. Something was preventing the sheet that covered his body to rise with him, he looked over and saw her. It was Ava she was asleep sitting in a chair laying her head on her folded arms on the side of his bed, she was in her costume minus the mask. The brown-haired boy smiled at this glad to see that someone was there. He slowly and softly caressed her brown hair.

Ava stirred softly even going so far as to begin purring at the feeling she felt, causing Peter to smile (also filing that bit of information away for later). She slowly opened her eyes and quickly shot up.

"Hi beautiful" he said a bit horse but still smooth

Ava couldn't believe her eyes nor contain the tears the soon came "P...Parker y...you're awake"

Before Peter could answer he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug...even with his spider strength.

Ava sobbed into his chest "I'm so glad you woke up I was worried sick we all were I...I held you in my arms after I thought you were..."

Peter gently lifted her head by her chin and silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. Quickly falling into the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck as he did her waist.

**_Elsewhere in the Base_**

Nick Fury watched the exchange and smiled genuinely something that happens rarely. Activating the comlink in his eyepatch he contacted Agent Coulson and told him to contact and gather the team telling them their leader was awake. He then made his way down to the Infirmary, opting to take the long way giving the two heroes time to..._talk_.

**_Infirmary_**

The need for air becoming to great Peter broke the kiss to speak. "I'm not going anywhere Tiger and neither is Spider-man it'll take a lot more than a bullet to stop me" Peter half heartedly joke himself not believing his words

She smiled at his joke she always thought he was funny, but then soon she frowned coming back to reality. Pete noticed this and caressed her cheek which she allowed.

"Ava what's wrong..." he asked with worry in his voice

She struggled with how to phrase her next words "Peter...you died..." she choked up even saying those words "Y...you died in my arms SHIELD came quickly afterwards and through a miracle were able to revive you but you didn't wake up right away..." she paused allowing him to soak in the information "The doctor determined that after they were able to restart your heart your spider-powers placed you in a healing coma...you've been out for two weeks.

Peter's eyes widened into saucers. _'I've been down for a two weeks oh man, whats Aunt May thinking, all the school work I missed...what about New York' _he thought to himself slowly beginning to freak out.

"Peter calm down please you only just woke up" Ava tried helping him to relax she took his hand

"What happen what does Aunt May think aw man what am I gonna tell her now"

"What she thinks is that you're just fine Parker" a deep gruff voice called out to the two heroes. Both looked up to find Director Fury standing in the open door. "We took care of that end"

"H...How?" he asked confused

"We sent a Life Model Decoy or LMD for short to stand in your place while we waited for you to recover and wake up" Fury stated "As far as your Aunt knows everything is fine right now she is currently out of town to visit your cousin she left Monday"

Peter visibly relaxed laying back on the bed letting out a sigh of relief "So when can I get out of here boss" he gently squeezed Ava's hand as she returned the gesture

Fury smirked "Well we've been watching your vitals all week-long and while it shows your practically healed...it depends on how you feel"

"Well I can move everything so that's good in fact..." he said flexing his muscles he suddenly released Ava's hand and front flipped over her and Fury to land in front of the bed. "TaDa I feel more than good I feel great"

He heard a groan and a slight giggle turning around he saw Fury with his hand over his good eye grumbling something about damned teenagers. Peter then noticed Ava giggling with a blush on her face pointing at his...backside. Looking down he had forgotten he was in the infirmary and wearing the...backless robe meaning his ass was showing. The monkey sound popped off in his head, turning a red shade darker than his costumes he quickly covered himself.

"...And now I feel like dying umm..." spotting his costume neatly folded on a chair by the bathroom he thought of an idea "...ok I've been out of commission for a while meaning I smell rank so I'm just gonna take a shower now goodbye" his legs revving up in a cartoon fashion he grabbed his clothes and sped into the bathroom.

Ava just giggled while Fury cleared his throat "I've already alerted the team and told them to come here...but the question is are you alright you've come here non-stop everyday after school for the past two weeks and..." Before he could finish his question an explosion rang off several floors above them "Suit up and let's go see who was dumb enough to attack us here"

Ava nodded pulling her mask on and running off alongside Fury as he berated some unfortunate soul on the other end of the com.

"Spiderman catch up when you can" she yelled before the door closed

_**Bathroom (moments before)**_

During his shower there was a lot on Peter's mind, his apparent near death experience, Uncle Ben's words, his team,...White Tiger. He blushed thinking about her and what it's going to mean if they form a relationship. Turning the water off he stepped out and began to dry off, while doing this he noticed a scar on his left side close to his rib cage.

"Well I guess I was bound to get a battle scar someday" he said thinking about how close the object that caused the scar came to hitting White Tiger and he wasnt sure what all powers the amulet gave her but _'I dont think a healing factor is one of them'_

As he is getting dress just pulling his shirt over his head the explosion rocks the building and knocks him down.

_'What is the world please let that be fire works for my awakening' _he thought as he heard the outside door open and Ava telling him to catch up when he can. Quickly dressing and putting on his mask he left to join the fray.

* * *

Sorry for the wait hope everyone had a great Holidays and hope you have a Happy New Year don't worry if this is short I just really wanted to get something out to you guys. More...longer chapters will happen down the line. Please bare with me If it seems like I am spending more time with my Naruto fic it is because I am trying to finish out the Chunin Exams Arc before going into the finals once I do finish I will take a very...very...very small break to work more on Ultimate Test and Raident Princess.

I do want to explain that This story will be based most on Season 2 of Ultimate Spiderman some episodes will be out of order to fit my plot, some episodes wont even be mentioned in this story and so chapters will feature non show features so I hope you all continue to enjoy.

PS If you like Naruto, Kingdom Hearts or Power Rangers check out my other stories and tell me what you think with a Review also more reviews for this story as well.


	3. Admitance

**Location: New Jersey S.H.I.E.L.D Base Upper Level Helicarrier Construction Site**

The guards on detail rushed toward the source of the explosion only to be knocked away by an invisible force. Uncloaking himself it was reveled that the attack was the Beetle.

A pair of Yellow eyes appeared behind him through the smoke and rubble. White Tiger pounced on Beetle only for him to flip her off of him. The two engaged in hand to hand combat till Beetle kicked her away and just as she landed the missiles he fired were already upon her causing her to gracefully dodge. Several Shield Agents plus Nick Fury opened laser fire on the Beetle which simply bounced off his armor, he returned the gesture by firing more missiles at them all causing them to scatter. Beetle was met with a kick to the head by Tiger knocking him off-balance shortly once again the two engaged in hand to hand combat, Beetle caught her final punch and pulled her close twisting her arm behind her back.

She tried punching his gut and fist only to hurt her hand in the process because of his upgraded armor, lifting his free hand in the air a green energy blade popped out of it ready to deliver the final blow. Moving his arm in a stabbing position it was caught in a large glob of webbing.

"No Kitty kebobs today Beetle"

Seeing his intended target he threw White Tiger to the side she landed with a resounded thud against the wall and shot an array of missiles at Spiderman. Spidey dodged and ducked and even tried the oldest trick in the book redirecting the missiles toward Beetle...it didnt work. Barely missing the explosion he was launched right towards Beetle who had his Green Blade thingy (dont judge me it wont end well for you) out right to stab him. Spiderman in a move of acrobatic excellence barely missed being stabbed, grab ahold of Beetle outstretched arm and swung his body around and using the momentum of him bring his body down threw Beetle over his shoulder.

Spiderman ran over to Tiger and helped her up. "You alright White Tiger"

"Yea just a bit dazed, hey is it me or is he targeting just you now?" Ava asked him

Spiderman sighed "Well I hope not this isnt how I pictured coming out of a coma would be like...not that I ever pictured ever being in a coma to begin with and..."

"Move!" Tiger said as she dived tackling the web head out of the way. The two heroes landed in an armory stockpile in a certain position. After rolling in mid-air Spiderman landed on top of White Tiger, her hair sprawled out their masked faces an inch from each other.

"Ummm..." was all Tiger good get out

"Uhh hi..." Spiderman said both with an obvious blush on their faces. Spiderman looks up and sees something he can use to beat the Beetle. "So that where it is" getting off of Tiger and helping her up

"What are you talking about Webhead" Tiger asks keeping an eye out for Beetle

"This" he held up a case marked AVA. Setting it down he opened the case "This is the Adamantium Vibranium Armor, Tiger can you hold him off for about 15 seconds"

"Got it" she said flipping over the railing she activated her electric claws.

The Beetle had been readying more missiles to fire when nothing happened. Looking up he saw that all the missile lanchers had been sliced off.

"Awww no more missiles for the big bad bug, time to take you down" Tiger mocked

The Beetle silent as ever charged at Tiger with his Arm Blades slashing at her. Tiger gracefully dodged them all as he was getting sloppy. He tried to do a double stab bringing both arms together in front of him and trying to ram her. White Tiger bent backward dodging the strike and landed on her hand, using her momentum she brought her legs up and kicked the Beetle in his gut sending him in the air. He didn't even see the next attack coming he just felt it soon he was sent flying back into one of the computer panels defeated. Spiderman now dressed in the armor had slingshot himself off some of the steel cords and punched the villain knocking him out.

"Lights out Beetle" Spiderman called out before the Beetle with his armor damaged came out of the rubble _"Oh me and my big mouth"_

Aiming his laser gauntlet at White Tiger, Beetle fired a large charged blast before he was hit with an arrow and ensnared in a large amount of greenish goop. Tiger was helping a couple of SHIELD agents up and when she noticed the blast coming for her, before she could moved, Spiderman appeared in front of her and activated his Holo Shield blocking the blast.

"Well that was fun" he said smiling beneath his mask as he help White Tiger up

They walked over to Beetle who was standing against a pillar, with one Spider enhanced punch he finally knocked the villain out for good only to knock the entire head off to find it empty.

"He was a robot" Tiger asked confused

"Odd last time me and Coulson beat him it was a guy...that means the real Beetle is still at large" Spiderman replied putting his brain to use

"Seems about right Good job kids"

Spiderman and Tiger turned to see Ironman, Captain America and Hawkeye walking up to them beside Nick Fury. "Yeah good work you two, you know Stark and Cap and I assume you know Hawkeye?"

"Yeah who doesn't former Shield Agent turned Avenger, I assume that was one of your Arrow's that trapped Beetle" Spiderman answered

"Yea you're welcome, you know despite your ages you two are pretty good at this" Hawkeye praised

Both White Tiger and Spiderman where a bit stunned at Hawkeyes words "Umm thanks Hawkeye umm sir" White Tiger replied nervously

"Yeah alright up high Hawkeye" Spiderman yelled placing his hand in the air for a high-five but none came. He heard White Tiger giggle as he saw all three men just stare at him and them walk away "Awww man no respect"

After catching up to Fury, he explained what happen to the Beetle following the Helicarrier's crash. Ironman offered that he Cap and Hawkeye would track and apprehend The Beetle.

"We'll take care of him, you get some rest and lay low for a while Spiderman glad to see you back in action kid" Tony said setting a hand on Peter's shoulder

Peter looked to Nick Fury "You ok with this boss"

Fury closed his one good eye and nodded his head "I'll allow it you just woke up can't have you pushing your self to hard right now"

Cap nodded "That was a brave thing you did son, when you get older you're gonna be the best out of all of us" he said before he and his teammates walked off to start tracking the Beetle.

"WEB HEAD!" a loud chorus rang out

Peter and Ava turned to see Agent Coulson, Nova, Powerman and Iron Fist running toward them.

"Well look whose late to the party" Peter said as the rest of his teammates surrounded him with questions and concerns.

"Alright enough you can ask Spiderman all your questions later right now all of you War Room"

**Location: New Jersey S.H.I.E.L.D Base War Room**

Spiderman, White Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist and Power Man all sat around the war rooms table talking. Nick Fury and Agent Coulson walked in the room, Fury cleared his throat. "Well as you can your team leader has made a full recovery..."

A sound round of applause began and ended all the same. Nova jabbed in his two cents "Lucky for him cause I was next in line"

Shaking his head Director Fury continued "Right...as I was saying, Peter because you were out you missed several events that happened, most of which your team can fill you in on as they aren't that big of a deal." Nick paused and glanced to White Tiger who simply nodded "The main piece of information I wanted to tell you is that we know who took the shot at you and why..."

Slamming both hands on the table leaving a dent in it, Peter stood up in suprise "Who was it, tell me now!"

"Parker calm down please" Ava placed a hand on his arm and eased him down in his seat

Fury was hating this part as it was bound to cause problems, he sighed and continued "...the man who shot you was TaskMaster, Nova engaged him a combat shortly after you went down but he escaped..."

Peter was shocked, enraged and down right pissed off but he remained quiet to let Fury finish.

"...the bad news doesn't stop there, it was found out the you weren't his intended target...White Tiger was, apparently TaskMaster is out for revenge against her for stopping him all those months ago.

Did I say pissed off correction, Peter was way past Hulk Smash Angry right now "What is Shield doing about it"

"We've been scanning the globe ever since he attack you, but the search has turned up nothing...yet" Fury paused seeing the look on Peter's face his hand was basically shaking "don't worry about TaskMaster right now kid, just take this weekend to rest and get back in working order this is a direct order and goes for all of you."

"Woot free weekend" Nova yelled trying to liven up the mood

Peter looked at Ava and he calmed down from the moment "Alright Fury you win let's go home team"

All three boys hooted and yelled "Movie Night!" Peter smiled as he Ava and the other guys all left and headed to Casa De la Parker

"You saw the look on his face Director Fury, was it was to tell him about Task Master" Agent Coulson asked

Fury sighed "Yes I did we'll just have to keep a closer eye on Parker, but as far as protecting White Tiger goes...I think she's in good hands"

**Location: Parker House (Later that night)**

After his team filled him in on the events at school and their two weeks of White Tiger leading the team, they all settled down and had a Resident Evil Movie marathon. During the movies when they had gotten to the end of the 2nd one the door bell rang. A random pizza man had brought 3 large pizzas to the Parker house.

Nova answered the door and took the pizzas "Umm ok who ordered pizza"

Before Peter could answer his wrist com went off with Nick Fury.

"Good you got the pizzas I thought id send a little incentive for your weekend off..."

Everyone cheered Nova who put the pizzas down on the table jumped up and down. "I take back all that I've said about you Fury you're an alright guy"

Fury smirked "Good to know Sam since the pay for those pizzas did come out of your annual Shield Allowence...enjoy team Fury out"

By this time no one even heard Fury's goodbye because they were laughing their asses off at Sam's face. Eating the pizza's and finishing the movies they moved to the kitchen to clean up.

"Glad to have you back with us Webs" Luke aka Powerman said putting up dishes

Danny nodded as he washed dishes "Yes we were all worried about your recovery, even Nova was worried despite his protest"

"Alright alright yea I just didn't want you to die or anything you...do a pretty ok job leading the team or whatever" Sam said as he took the trash out

"Ummm wow thanks guys I don't know what to say" Peter said stunned by his teammates words

"We're your friends...your family you don't have to say anything because we mean every word" Ava finished standing next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. The two looked at each other and blushed, this did not go unnoticed by Luke and Danny.

After saying their good nights everyone went to there arranged sleeping spots in the house...well not everyone. Peter walked up to his room after making sure everyone was sleep and softly knocked on the door.

"Ava...are you awake" he asked, he had given up his room to the only girl on the team...after Aunt May told him it was the right thing to do

He heard the door click and open to show a yawning Ava he thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen "Wha...what is it Parker its late"

"We need to talk...alone" he replied with a nervous smile

Ava sleepily nodded in understanding and opened the door wider "Well it is your room, who am I to keep you out" she said with a smile

Peter walked in and sat on the bed and Ava sat next to him. She knew what this conversation might be about.

Peter "Listen Ava, about what was said on the night I got shot I...I..."

Ava places a hand on his hand "Peter you don't..."

"I meant every word..." he finished startling her a bit "I love you I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you out of your costume, you're beautiful, smart, talented, disciplined just everything about you is amazing" he paused to look her in the eyes "and over this last year in a half we've grown together as a team and as friends and my admiration for you grew, but I've wanted to be more..."

"Why didn't you ask me out, or tell me..." Ava asked squeezing his hand

Peter sighed "Two reasons really and you already know one of them, first I didn't think you'd ever return my feelings...that you'd always see me as your annoying friend or team leader...and two..."

Ava growled "No don't even say it...you know I can take care of myself...how many times did I beat you in hand to hand combat training again" she said cupping his face as they both shared a small laugh "Parker I get it we're both heroes and what we do is dangerous, but I'm not one to let something like that get in the way of something that could be really special...I don't know if you heard me...the night you were shot but...I do love you, mind you at first I couldn't stand you, but just like your jokes...you grew on me I soon begin to see a different light in you." she paused "your determination, your loyalty to those you love, your willpower and more I saw it all...and it doesn't help that you're very handsome as well" she begin to caress his face her voice getting softer "...and that night when you were so determined to help me while I was out of control, you helped me face Kraven and still keep me on the right path I knew it then...I love you Peter Parker" she finished leaning in and sealing her words with a kiss.

Peter pulled her closer in a slightly awkward embrace as he deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss giving them a chance to breathe, she spoke.

"I want this Parker..." Ava spoke with determination in her voice and a fire in her eyes

He smile that was one of the things he loved most about her "So do I..." he paused his voice getting serious "but if we're going to do this there has to be some rules namely for our...other life on the battlefield we are teammates and that's it, we look out for each other and the team same as we always have.

Ava nodded shed never admit it out loud but she liked this side of him, the leader. The commanding voice, the one whose always thinking about his team and others it just made her feel...all warm inside when he used that voice.

"I can live with that" she giggled slightly and then pulled him into another kiss. Peter adored this side to her a side only he gets to see. "So when do you wanna tell the others" she asked

"We'll tell them in the morning why hide it, I want everyone to know that the beautiful Ava Ayala is off the market" he laughed then the monkey sound went off in his head again "but I guess It can't be official till I take you out, so what do you say to dinner tomorrow night since we have the entire weekend off?"

Ava's eyes lit up "Really..." he nodded and was about to speak again before she cut him off with another kiss

He smiled into the kiss_ 'I'll just take that as a yes' _


End file.
